


Heaven

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sexual Aggressor, so I hope you’re all happy, this is a dirty one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Tom gives in.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 58
Kudos: 25





	Heaven

Tom lay on his back, with Sonic holding down his arms. The hedgehog had his face buried between Tom’s legs, his mouth clamped around the human’s groin.

Tom let out soft whimpers as the speed was increased, harder, faster. Sonic’s tongue licked his length, slow and teasingly. 

The human’s hands gripped the sheets, consumed by the feeling of ecstasy. 

He felt it building, building, until finally he came with a moan.

Sonic let him go and cuddled up to him. “Did you like that?”

“Yes.”

“Want more of it?” The hedgehog asked.

A nod in response. “Yes.”

“As you command.”


End file.
